Touch My Tears With Your Lips
by Bizarre Dreamscapes
Summary: After finally getting what he wanted, Jezebel realizes that his hate for Cain drained away... One-shot. YAOI-fic. JezebelXCain


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Kaori Yuki. I own nothing. **

**Warning: YAOI, no spoilers (you should know the characters though)**

**Pairing: CainXJezebel**

**A/N: Hey there! Doing this has been on my mind for some time now and here is it! It's my first slash story ever... so pleze b kind!**

* * *

**Touch My Tears With Yours Lips**

The blood gleamed red on the white sheets.

Red like a pomegranate. Red like a strawberry. Red like roses. Red like the fire and rage that had burned inside him.

He looked at the two green-golden eyes, which had taunted him for so long. They would appear in his dreams and nightmares, they would appear in his thoughts when he was awake. They would never leave him alone.

Until now.

Now they would be eternal. Swimming in the protecting formalin they would not decay.

Almost caressing he touched the glass of the jar.

So beautiful... and finally his. His to keep.

And he was free. He felt lighter than he had in years. The pain, the itching at his soul was... gone.

His gaze shifted from the eyes to the man who was lying in the midst of white, blood stained sheets.

The object of his hate. His nemesis. Cain.

Where his dazzling green-golden eyes had been, two bloody holes dehisced in his face.

Cain looked even paler than usual, dried blood on his white skin, his face framed with thick black hair.

He had given Cain a narcotic so he would not resist and ruin the cut. Cain would not be in strong pain, he was an excellent doctor after all.

When Cain started to twitch and twist he realized that he did not feel the former hatred for the younger man. Now that Cains eyes were gone, Cain did not allure him anymore.

For the first time he was able to see Cain without loathing the man and without craving to hurt him.

The eyelids over Cains wounds fluttered and Cain moaned.

He moved closer, suddenly intrigued.

Cain looked so vulnerable, so helpless right now...

Cains hand shot up to where is eyes should have been. Cain sharply inhaled when he touched the empty sockets.

"Doctor...," the Count moaned, his voice sounding hoarse.

Cain stretched out his arm and touched Jezebels long hair. Tangled in his blond strands Cains grip tightened.

"Please...," Cain whispered.

He was taken aback for a moment not having expected this sudden action.

Before he could reacted, Cain had drawn on him and he found their faces only centimeters away from each other.

He began to understand how similar they were. There was no shock on Cains face, no panic. Cain was used to suffering, he was used to pain. For the 'operation' he had stripped the clothes of Cains upper part of the body. He had seen the countless scars on Cains back, scars caused by a whip.

Following an unconscious impulse he gently laid his hand on Cains cheek.

Cains face twitched like he was crying but of course there were no tears.

"Will you kill me?" Cain asked weakly.

Would he? He did not know. He had always wanted to end Cains life but now that he had removed Cains eyes, the eyes he so craved, he found that this desire was gone.

He softly caressed Cains cheek and placed his other hand on Cains chest.

"Cain," he said feeling the name on his tongue.

"Tell me why, Jezebel," Cain pleaded.

He chuckled softly. But the chuckle was half-choked by silent tears.

"I told you before," he said. "I love you Cain, that is why I have to hurt you. You are too much to stand. My love is too strong, it will destroy you, Cain."

Cain smiled sadly. "We can never be normal, can we?" he asked.

"Do we want that? We are as we are," he stated.

And he bent down to kiss Cain. It was a soft, sweet kiss. Cain sat up leaning into him. Cain put his arms around him in a love embrace.

He gently caressed the scars on Cains back moving his fingers along them. There were so many, just like on his own.

He kissed Cains lips, his forehead and nose. He carefully avoided the fresh wounds in Cains face so that Cain would not get an infection.

He bent his head down to place kisses on Cains throat, softly moving his tongue over the porcelain skin.

Cain grabbed his hair and pulled it to his face. He gave Cain his head and moved down Cains body.

Cain was so incredibly thin, having not one gramme fat on his body. He stopped at the younger mans waist and slowly started to strip Cain off his pants.

He gently stroke Cains prick. Cain let out a sharp hiss and forcefully tore his hair.

"Are you weak, Cain?" he asked in a seductive tone. "Do you want me to... stop?"

"No, don't stop...," Cain moaned.

He smiled.

Slowly, so slowly he placed his lips on Cains genital. A shiver ran through Cains body but he was not strong enough yet to built up an erection.

Cain hissed when he started kissing.

He let his tongue glide over the soft skin of Cains prick. Slowly he started sucking and taunting and teasing.

Cain moaned and screamed lowly.

Cains body tensed and his muscles contracted.

That was when he stopped. He moved upwards again and placed his lips on Cains.

"Why did you stop?" Cain asked exhausted.

"You lost a lot of blood," he explained. "You have to heal."

Cain nodded. The Count kissed his lips and cheeks.

"Jezebel... you are crying," Cain whispered.

He had not noticed. But he was crying. He was even not sure why. Because he had finally found someone who shared his pain?

"You make me feel complete," he admitted.

Cain embraced him and hold him tight.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Cain shook his head.

"I will never be able to read again," Cain whispered after some time.

"But you are not alone, Cain," he said and broke from the embrace.

He went over to the shelf. It was there where he thought it to be.

He took Cains hand and lead him from the operation table to an armchair. He seated himself in it first putting his legs over the armrests. Cain sat down in front of him, leaning against his chest.

"What is it?" Cain asked.

He handed the book to Cain.

"Open it for me, I will read it to you," he whispered in Cains ear.

Cain obeyed and opened th book on the first page.

He scrolled to the beginning, placing his other hand over the empty holes in Cains face.

"I trust it that you like Tennyson?" he asked, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: I did it! I was inspired to this story by a picture by Kaori Yuki. (I currently have it up as avatar.) Cain and Jezebel sit in an armchair and Jezebel reads a book to Cain after he apparently cut out Cains eyes. **

**Please tell me what you think! Love it, hate it? How did I do?**


End file.
